I'll Stand By You
by alinaandalion
Summary: As Rachel and Shelby work through their relationship, they struggle to get past the complications presented by their friends and families. Series of connected one-shots. Pairings are subject to change at any moment according to the author's whims.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby tapped her pencil against her desk, her eyes trained on the minute hand of the clock hanging on her office wall. Only three minutes until rehearsal started. She could hear some of the students already gathering in the auditorium, laughter and excited voices grating on her ears. Her long dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she bowed her head and took a deep breath before rising from her chair and striding into the auditorium, her mouth set in a thin line.

"All of you, get on stage in a line," she bellowed, snapping a directing arm towards the expansive stage that glowed under the brilliant lights. Crossing her arms across her chest, she studied them as they scurried to obey her command, some of the newer members squinting against the stage lights. "Now, I don't want to hear any excuses or explanations. You are going to listen. I just received a call from New Directions informing me that some of you egged Rachel Berry."

"They slashed our tires!" a senior girl walked forward, her hip cocked to one side. "We had to do something."

"Get back in line," Shelby snarled in response. "If I recall correctly, I informed all of you that under no circumstances were you to retaliate to their prank because they are paying to repair the damage they caused. So, not only have you assaulted a young girl who has done nothing to any of you, but you also disobeyed the instructions I gave, showing that you have no respect for me."

"She wasn't completely innocent," a senior boy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Shelby fixed a withering glare on him, but he met her gaze with steely defiance.

"She hurt Jesse. We were only protecting our own."

"Jesse's love life should not have such an impact on the team," Shelby stated crisply. She pressed her fingers to the sides of her temple, the familiar throb of a migraine emerging. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't know who was responsible for this. Seniors, please step off the stage. You will forfeit your solos and positions as a part of Vocal Adrenaline until further notice."

"But, what about Regionals?" Jesse jumped off the stage and headed in her direction. "You'll lose without us."

Shelby simply shook her head and headed back to her office. "You'll find that there are worse things in life than simply losing a competition, Jesse St. James. Seniors, I want you out of here in the next five minutes. Come back tomorrow prepared to apologize and audition to re-enter Vocal Adrenaline."

She didn't look behind her to make sure they were all following her orders; the rushed whispering and panicked packing of bags reassured her that they still understood that she meant what she said.

Shelby watched New Directions through the door's window, her hand resting on the doorknob. She had been standing there for the past ten minutes, and it was a testament to their dedication and focus that no one had noticed her yet. She slowly opened the door, knocking as she entered. The music immediately stopped as all the students and Will looked at her as she fidgeted.

"I just wanted to come and say…" she began in a soft voice, but the tall, darker colored boy hovering near what looked to be a very pregnant blonde cut her off.

"We didn't do anything to you losers, so you can just clear on out of here," he told her, his eyes blazing.

"I came here to apologize for what happened," Shelby snapped. She paused, taking a deep breath before locking eyes with Rachel. "Rachel, can I talk with you?"

Rachel hesitated as she bit her lip, and the rest of the students huddled around her protectively, all glaring in Shelby's direction. Looking at Will in desperation, Shelby fought against the unbidden tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"Rachel?" Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "Please, it won't take very long."

She didn't miss the look that passed between her daughter and the tall, dopey-looking boy standing next to her whom she could only assume was the male lead. She waited as Rachel walked to her and continued on into the hallway.

"What do you need to say?" Rachel asked as soon as Shelby had joined her.

Shelby gazed at the young girl as she pursed her lips. "I wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened."

"You mean after your kids egged me in the parking lot?" The hard edge in Rachel's voice wasn't completely unexpected, but Shelby still found herself at a loss for words.

"You have to know that I had no idea they were going to do that to you," Shelby said in a quiet voice, her eyes trained on the floor. "Sending them to intimidate all of you is one thing, but I didn't even encourage them to ransack your choir room with toilet paper."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to send them at all."

"In a way, I feel sort of responsible for all of this," Shelby replied, a wry smile on her face. "After all, I was the one who sent Jesse to you to begin with."

Rachel snapped her head up. "What?"

"To befriend you only." The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. "He tends to be the most reliable out of my group. I didn't want for things to turn out like this. He was never supposed to leave Vocal Adrenaline, and even though I wasn't originally pleased that he decided to ignore my instructions and pursue you romantically, I didn't want for the two of you to break up."

"I loved him," Rachel whispered, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes. "I loved him, and he walked out on me."

Rachel sobbed, her tears spilling down her cheeks, and Shelby acted on instinct, her arms wrapping around Rachel and pulling her close. It was odd that they fit together so well, Rachel's head resting right underneath Shelby's chin. Shelby rubbed Rachel's back and rocked her gently, back and forth, the faint scent of mango from Rachel's shampoo tickling Shelby's nose. She could feel Rachel's heartbeat against her chest, the minutes sliding away, the rightness of everything settling over them.

Rachel stepped back, sniffling and wiping the salty water from her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just start crying."

"You don't have to apologize," Shelby replied, tucking Rachel's hair behind her delicate ears and away from her young face. "I should probably go."

Rachel nodded her head and started back into the choir room; as she opened the door, she turned back, shyly meeting Shelby's inquiring gaze.

"I'm glad you came," Rachel told her, giving her a small smile before disappearing through the doorway.

Shelby waited for a moment, resting her hand against the cool wall as she gained her bearings; it didn't take long, and she started off down the hall with her purposeful stride, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

As the doorbell rang, Shelby placed Beth back into her crib, smiling down fondly at the two-month old before hurrying to answer the door. She haphazardly shoved her long hair behind her ears before pulling the door open.

"Rachel."

Rachel shifted under Shelby's inquisitive gaze and said, "May I come in?"

Shelby opened the door a little wider and stepped back, heading to the kitchen the instant Rachel set foot in the house. She banged around some cabinet doors as she looked for some clean cups; Rachel followed Shelby, her curious eyes looking around and wondering if something had exploded to cause such a mess.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shelby managed to produce two glasses and held them up for Rachel's inspection.

Trailing her fingers along the island countertop, Rachel shook her head. "No, thank you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well go ahead." Shelby put the cups onto a clear space on the counter.

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened, and I'm not okay with the idea of you not being in my life."

"Rachel, I never said that I don't want to be a part of your life. I just can't…I don't how to give you what you want."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Rachel said, "No. I want…I need you in my life. You share half of my genes, and my entire life, I've wanted to know you. I never thought it would happen; I was always afraid that you would be a junkie or an irresponsible teenager who got pregnant and dumped me with the first people who could take me, and that my dads just made up that story about a surrogate mother to make me feel like I was loved. Then, I met you because of that tape that you gave to me. I didn't ask for you to insert yourself into my life, but you did. And, you just walked out."

Shelby sighed and massaged her temples. "I told you that I missed so much of your life. I always thought of you as a baby, the child that I gave to your parents in the hospital. I just don't know anything about you, Rachel. I'm sorry."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, her eyes blazing with frustration, but Beth bellowed from the nursery; Shelby immediately started to run out of the kitchen, remembering Rachel was still there right before disappearing from the room.

"Stay here until I get back?"

Rachel simply nodded her head, and Shelby hurried to the nursery, scooping Beth up into her arms. A pungent odor wafted into her nostrils, and Shelby grimaced as she laid the baby girl onto the changing table; one thing that was always left out of those damned Gerber commercials was that babies, while adorable, created some of the worst smells known to mankind. Holding her breath, she changed Beth's diaper quickly while Beth cooed with contentment, blinking her impossibly long-lashed eyes. Shelby smiled and cradled Beth against her chest, walking back to the kitchen. As she stepped onto the tiled floor, Shelby gazed around the room in amazement, the counters cleaned off and wiped down. Rachel worked at the sink, yellow elbow-length gloves on her efficient hands as she scrubbed the dishes.

"You didn't have to do that." Rachel started at the sound of Shelby's voice and turned around, a guilty look on her face.

"I thought it looked like you could use some help."

Shelby noticed Rachel staring at Beth and held the baby out to the younger woman. "Here, you can hold her, if you want."

Rachel shrank away as she said, "I'm not very good with babies. She does look a lot like Quinn."

"So, Quinn told you that I adopted Beth."

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah. I, um, I should probably go. It looks like you have your hands full, and…"

Shelby interrupted her. "Rachel, you obviously have more to say, and it would be unfair to make you keep your feelings to yourself. Now, I'm listening."

"You know the movie version of _Mamma Mia_ with Meryl Streep?" Rachel didn't wait for Shelby's acknowledgement before plunging forward with her train of thought. "When my dads brought it home to watch with me, I spent most of the movie crying. I knew what it was like to feel like a part of your identity is missing because you don't know who one of your parents is. And, I know a lot of people would call me selfish and ungrateful because I can't be happy with the two great parents I have, but I've always wanted the entire world. Just because I won't ever get it doesn't stop me from wanting everything. From the second I met you, I knew that I wanted you to be my mom.

"My entire life I've had other people making decisions for me about my life. My dads decided to not let me meet you or know anything about you but ambiguous details; you decided that I don't need you. But, I'm old enough to decide now. Our relationship is never going to be easy, and it's going to be complicated, but most relationships are."

"Are you saying that you want me to be your mom?" Shelby leaned against the counter, her head bowed over Beth.

Rachel looked down at the floor and then directly at Shelby, saying in a quiet voice, "I want you to be a part of my life. I don't really need another parent, but I need you. My dads have been wonderful, but there are things in my life that they just don't understand. When I got my first period, I had the worst cramps ever, and since I just huddled in my bed and refused to tell them anything, they thought I had appendicitis. They rushed me to the hospital only to receive the diagnosis that I had finally hit puberty; they were just so awkward about the whole thing because they've never dealt with it. They are gay, but that doesn't make them women. And, the whole sex talk thing was a disaster as well."

"Please tell me that I'm not going to have to give you the bird and the bees lecture," Shelby muttered.

Giggling, Rachel shook her head. "No. I managed to figure it out eventually. It's just that there are going to other things in my life when I'm going to need my mom."

"Do your dads know all of this?"

"I want to keep you to myself for now. They know that I found you, and they want for me to be happy. I just want us to have a chance to figure things out without any extra complications."

Shelby nodded her head. "If you really want this, then I'll try. I'm not going to be perfect, Rachel. I can be a hard person, cold and distant, and I will probably end up pushing you more than I should."

"I need someone to push me," Rachel replied, a bright smile spreading across her face. "I just…I'm so happy!"

Bounding over to Shelby, Rachel threw her arms around the older woman, careful not to squash the baby; Shelby laughed softly as she patted Rachel's arm and stepped back.

"I need to put Beth down for a nap, but you're welcome to stay." Shelby started for the door and turned back to look at Rachel. "I'm glad you came, baby girl. I've missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've decided to develop this into a series of vignettes, focusing on Rachel and Shelby and their relationship, but I'm going to occasionally throw in some romance, mainly because I've discovered that I really like Will/Shelby. They make a cute and fun couple to write. So, enjoy!**

Shelby swirled the wine in her glass as she gazed down into the red liquid; she was unused to a quiet house, but she was certainly enjoying it. A ring from the doorbell interrupted her contemplation, and she grumbled with annoyance as she left the living room to answer the door. She pulled the door open and surveyed the man standing before her, a hand resting on her hip.

"Will Schuester, what a pleasant surprise." She raised an eyebrow and opened the door a little wider. "How may I help you?"

He shrugged and walked inside, grinning at her. "I just thought I would stop by and see how things are going."

She strode into the living room, motioning for him to follow her. "Things are wonderful at the moment. It's my birthday, and Quinn and Puck have Beth for the next few hours. I was actually thinking about taking a bubble bath, but I'll sacrifice that luxury for you."

"I'm honored." He settled down onto the couch. "It's a little late, but congratulations on winning Regionals."

"Thank you." She poured him a glass of wine and held it out to him. "I was surprised that you didn't place. That Aural Intensity group was horrible. And, I was worried for a little while that you might just beat my kids."

He lifted his glass in the air and nodded his head in her direction. "I'll take that as the highest compliment. How is life as a new parent?"

"Awful and amazing all at the same time," she replied with a laugh. "And, having Rachel around has been…wonderful. It's still a little weird at times, but we're working on it."

"I'm glad. She's a special girl."

"She is indeed."

Shelby wasn't quite sure how they had ended up making out on her couch; somewhere in between the second glass of wine and a joke he told that had made her laugh hysterically, they had kissed and things had snowballed from there. To be honest, their makeout session had already shifted into foreplay, and she knew that if they didn't move to the bedroom soon, they were going to end up having sex on the couch. But, she didn't ever want to move because that meant his lips would leave her neck and his hand would have to retreat from under her shirt.

Shifting underneath his body, she pushed her hips into his, grinding against him as she pulled him into a passionate kiss; he groaned, his hand moving underneath her bra, and he nibbled on her earlobe, pulling an answering moan from her lips.

"Mom?"

Shelby froze; she hadn't heard the door open, but sure enough, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, and what looked like the rest of New Directions were standing in her living room, staring down at her and Will with varying expressions of shock on their faces.

"Nice, Mr. Schue." Puck smirked at Shelby.

Shelby wriggled out from underneath Will and started to stand up, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to remain on the couch; she soon felt the evidence of his arousal pressing into her back, and she had to stifle a giggle.

"We can leave if you want," Quinn offered as she shifted Beth onto her hip.

Shelby looked at Rachel, suddenly self-conscious of her disarrayed hair and clothing. "Rachel, honey, what is your entire Glee Club doing in my house?"

"I was planning a surprise birthday party for you, and since Mercedes and Kurt were with Quinn while I was talking to her, they decided to come along. And, Finn wanted to come, and of course Puck wanted to be included. So, we thought we would just get you a cake and celebrate when Quinn brought Beth back home to you."

Finn shifted uncomfortably, a large box in his hands; crossing her arms over her chest, Shelby nodded her head and sighed.

"Well, if you will all wait for me in the kitchen, I'll freshen up and join you to celebrate." She stood up, strategically blocking Will from his students' eyes. "Now would be a good time?"

They all immediately filed into the kitchen, and Shelby turned to look down at Will, a small smile on her face.

"Why is it that whenever we're left alone, we end up making out?"

He grinned back at her and said, "I think it would be called an undeniable sexual attraction."

"You don't have to stay," she told him as she combed her fingers through her tangled hair. "I think I've embarrassed you enough in front of your kids."

"Oh, I'm staying. They have cake."

"Well, we should go make ourselves look presentable and not like we've been sucking each other's faces all afternoon."

As she started to head towards the bedroom, he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What are we doing, Shelby?" He looked down at her as he cupped her cheek.

She bit her bottom lip as she searched for an answer. "I told you before that I think you're the cutest guy I've ever met. That still stands. You're the one who wasn't ready for any sort of relationship when we met. So, tell me what you want."

"I thought for a long time that I wanted Emma. But, every time I'm around you…. I don't think I can really explain what I feel. Emma is dating someone else, and even though I told her I loved her, she hasn't expressed an interest in me. And, I do like you, Shelby. I like you a lot."

"That's not much of an answer, Will."

"Then, how about this: will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She smiled. "I think that wouldn't be so bad. Are you going to drive that clunker?"

"Only the best for you," he teased, brushing his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby half-listened as Rachel waxed poetically about the great attributes of Bernadette Peters to Beth as the five-month old baby played on a blanket; she would stop the girl in her long-winded lecture if she didn't find it so amusing. School would be starting back in a couple of weeks, and Shelby was already feeling the pressure of a lack of time to create new routines and vocal arrangements for Vocal Adrenaline. She sketched out a few ideas, wondering about who she would pick to replace Jesse as the lead male solo, when she was interrupted by an agitated Rachel.

"She smells bad."

Shelby choked back a laugh as Rachel shoved Beth into her face, and she cuddled Beth close to her chest as she walked back to the nursery. Beth was just becoming aware of her dirty diaper, and Shelby could see the beginnings of a desperate cry threatening to emerge from Beth's tiny lungs.

"It's okay, baby girl," Shelby cooed, laying Beth out on the changing table and immediately unfastening the sodden diaper. "In just a minute, you'll be all clean again, and you won't have to cry at all. That's right. Nothing to be upset about."

"You're really good with her."

Shelby paused; Rachel was standing in the doorway, watching, a wistful expression on her face. This was one part of their relationship that they avoided at all costs because it was a source of pain for both of them. Shelby regretted missing out on so much of Rachel's life, but if she hadn't made that decision, if she hadn't been a surrogate mother all those years ago, Rachel wouldn't exist. It was hard to figure out what she wished she had done differently at times. Rachel normally tip-toed around Shelby's feelings on the subject, but she seemed to have forgotten about her usual reticence.

"Well, I sort of got the hang of it," Shelby replied as she fastened Beth's diaper closed. "All right, baby girl, time for a nap."

Rachel waited at the door while Shelby placed Beth in the crib and turned out the light. Sighing, Shelby tucked some of her hair behind her ears and stretched before deciding to put her hair into a ponytail.

"I've always regretted having to give you up." Shelby didn't look at Rachel, preferring to keep her focus on what she needed to say without allowing any emotion to stop her. "I wish I had fought to be allowed to see you or something. But, I've never regretted giving you to your dads. I had you for them; I just never expected to fall in love with you while I was pregnant with you. When I adopted Beth…. She isn't your replacement, honey."

Rachel hugged Shelby a second later, and Shelby didn't respond for a moment, still unused to Rachel's random bursts of affectionate gestures. She relaxed into the embrace, though, and she smiled slightly.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Rachel looked up at Shelby, her arms still wrapped around the older woman.

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Finn's taking me out on a date. We haven't seen each other much since he's been training with the football team. But, you didn't answer my question."

"Will mentioned having dinner." Shelby bit her lip, taking a step back from Rachel. "Does it bother you that I'm dating one of your teachers?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little weird, but I want you to be happy. And, I like him. He's a nice man."

"He is," Shelby murmured, her lips quirking upwards at the memory of the very hot make-out session they had a couple of nights ago while Beth slept peacefully in her nursery. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Do you think he could be the one?"

At that question, Shelby let out a peal of laughter, shaking her head. Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think that was a question that warranted laughter," Rachel muttered.

"I forget that you're young, baby girl, that's all." Shelby took a deep breath and hiccupped. "Damn it. I hate when that happens. Anyway, as to your question: I don't know. I haven't dated anyone in a very long time, and I like him. Other than that, it's just going to take time. It's not like either of us in a rush to the altar. He's divorced, and, well, I'm me."

When Shelby hiccupped again, Rachel smiled. "Do you need a glass of water or something?"

"Water would be nice."

"Coming right up."

Shelby waited, holding her breath until she was red in the face, and when she let it out, she hiccupped yet again. Rachel then reappeared and handed her the glass of cool water; Shelby took it and drank it slowly, keeping her breathing even in the hopes that she wouldn't choke.

She lowered the glass. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rachel stood there for a moment before saying, "I have to go. Finn is supposed to pick me up at my house, and I have to get ready."

"Go ahead." Shelby smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight when I get home."

"Actually, I might not be able to talk." Shelby flushed a little. "How about tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Okay. Have fun tonight!"

Shelby shook her head and waved Rachel off. "I will, baby girl."

She waited until the front door closed, and she wandered into her bedroom to pick out her outfit for that night. One of the girls from Vocal Adrenaline had turned out to be a dependable babysitter, and she was supposed to show up at Shelby's house in a couple of hours, about fifteen minutes before Will was going to pick her up in the new car he had bought. She hated to admit that she was excited about seeing his new vehicle, and she felt a little sad that his old car had broken down for the last time the week before. Taking her hair down from her ponytail, she headed to her bathroom; she only had a few hours to look amazing, and she ignored the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when she thought of Will.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby watched as Will cleaned the dishes from her table, the remnants of the dinner he had cooked for them disappearing into the sink. She picked up the pile of folders dedicated to Vocal Adrenaline that she had shoved aside when he showed up at her house and started to move to her office, but her hip clipped the table and she stumbled, dropping her folders. Papers flew everywhere as he turned to help her up, a small smile on his face.

"Don't laugh at my pain," she mumbled as she scrambled after her papers.

He picked up a leaf, his brows furrowing as he examined it. "What are all these notes on choreography? I thought Dakota Stanley was in charge of all that for your choir."

"I fired him a long time ago." She grinned as she snatched the paper from him. "Sorry, top secret."

"I thought he was the best choreographer around."

"And the world's biggest ass as well. He worked my kids to death, and he never let me have time with them to work on vocals. So, I fired him." She saw his confused frown and shook her head. "I'm a perfectionist, Will, but I'm not a slave driver. He was making my kids sick, so I decided to get rid of him. I'm perfectly capable of choreographing our numbers on my own. I did everything for Regionals."

"I also noticed that the kid who did all the flips during your invitational wasn't at Regionals." He kept a close eye on her to gauge her reaction.

She waved her hand. "He was chasing after the girls, and since they're underage, I told him that if he didn't stop it, I would make sure he passed that one class he needed, and he would have to graduate. He didn't listen, I got rid of him. He was more trouble than he was worth." She smiled slightly to herself. "I never realized until now how easy it was to recruit him. I don't remember a time when I had to comb the school for boys because they flocked to auditions every year, regardless of whether they could sing or not."

"Care to share why there was such an interest from the male population?"

"I think you're looking at the reason, Will. Consider yourself a very lucky man."

He snorted. "I have to say that I'm not surprised. Unfortunately, I could not use my womanly charms and gorgeous looks to lure men into my choir."

"Rachel mentioned how hard it was for you to get anyone to join, girls or guys," Shelby replied, an amused look on her face. "I really don't understand the girl problem. I would have bet that ten seconds after it was announced you would be taking over the choir, girls would have been begging to be let in."

"Why is that?"

"You're not so bad to look at, either, Mr. Schuester." She arched an eyebrow and ran her hands over his chest, her head tilted back to look at him. "Not to mention that incredibly hot body."

He dipped his head enough to brush his lips against her warm mouth, his hands moving instinctively around her waist; she sighed and pulled his mouth back down to hers for an open-mouthed kiss that riveted him to the spot as he pressed their bodies together.

She stepped back, her cheeks flushed. "I'm going to check on Beth. I'll be right back."

He watched as she left the room, his eyes studying her lean legs that were revealed by a dress that was shorter than anything he had ever seen her in before. He wondered for a moment if she had worn it for his benefit, and he grinned. The click of her four-inch heels on the tiled floor alerted him to her presence; dipping her head back, he kissed her. She moved back, turning around as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?"

He reached out and located her zipper, tugging on it gently; his gaze raked her body as the fabric pulled apart and revealed the smooth skin of her back. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin. She shivered and took his hand, taking a few steps in the direction of her bedroom.

She smiled shyly. "Come with me."

He trailed after her, keeping his eyes on her swaying hips. She ignored the butterflies that erupted in her stomach; they had come close to this before, but they were always interrupted by Beth, and they both had work, and…. When they cleared the hallway, he caught her up in his arms, and she giggled as she attached her mouth to his neck. They tumbled together onto the bed, her hair fanning across the pillows as he started to peel her dress from her body. She raked her fingernails down his back, her impatient hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, and he peppered her body with kisses. Within a few minutes, their clothes had been discarded to the floor, and he was laying on top of her, one of his hands fondling her breast and the other inching its way down her body. Suddenly, the phone rang, and he started to roll off to the side, but she shook her head insistently. Lacing her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head to hers and tugged his bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth nibbling it gently. The call went to voicemail, and she started at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Um, hey, Mom, I was just near your house because I was on a date with Finn, so I decided to stop by to drop off those books I borrowed. I guess you're not at home, so I'll leave them on your porch. Well, I'll talk to you later."

Shelby immediately shoved Will to the side, nearly causing him to fall off the bed. She scrambled to the door and grabbed the silk robe hanging on the hook, wrapping it around her body.

He frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get those books from Rachel," she replied as she pulled the bedroom door open. "Stay here because I'll be back as soon as I can."

He groaned as she left the room and rummaged around for his boxers. She made her way to the front door, noting that a car had just pulled up outside her house; she straightened her robe and smoothed her hair, hoping that she didn't look like she had left a man in her bed. When she saw Rachel bounce up the steps with Finn in tow, Shelby opened the door, a smile on her face.

"I got your message."

Rachel paused, her dark brown eyes taking in the sight of Shelby's swollen lips and mussed hair. "Well, um, great. Here are the books."

Finn kept his eyes trained on the ground as Shelby took the books from Rachel. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later this weekend, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and beat a hasty retreat back to Finn's car as Shelby stepped back into the house, depositing the books on the coffee table in front of the couch as Beth let loose a loud wail.

"Goddamnit!" Shelby stomped to the nursery as Will emerged from the bedroom.

"I'll be in the kitchen," he told her as she slipped past him.

He waited patiently for her as Beth continued to cry, and when the screams stopped, his head perked up as he hoped to catch sight of her entering the kitchen; she appeared, a smile spreading across her face when she saw Will sitting at the table in his boxers. He pushed his chair away from the table and patted his lap as she walked over to him. Settling on his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, where were we?" She arched an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him.

He grinned and played with the soft curls of her hair. "Are you sure that tonight is the right time?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "We're not going to find the right time if we just wait for it to happen. We've had a nice time tonight, and I really want to sleep with you in spite of all these minor interruptions. I really like you, Will."

"I really like you, too."

He trailed kisses down her neck, his breath whispering against her sensitive skin as she arched her back and pressed her chest into his body; standing up, he encouraged her to lock her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Will asked as he and Shelby left the movie theater, holding hands.

She shrugged. "It was okay. A little cliché, but enjoyable."

He leaned over and kissed her, a smile playing with his lips as he pulled away. "Your lips taste like my popcorn."

"Yeah, sorry that I kept stealing handfuls."

They continued walking through the parking lot, the briskness of the evening warning that autumn was just around the corner; she looked askance at Will and wondered if she should attempt to steal a kiss, but her attention was caught by the sight of Rachel walking a row over, Finn in tow.

"Rachel!" Shelby waved, grinning, and Rachel's face lit up as she saw Shelby and Will, immediately pulling Finn over to the older couple.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, flinging her arms around Shelby.

Shelby laughed. "Seeing a movie. Quinn offered to stay with Beth tonight, so we decided it would be a good night to go out."

"Hey, Rach, I have to get you home. I promised your dads that we wouldn't be too late," Finn said with a sheepish smile. "It was good to see you, Ms. Corcoran. See you tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

Rachel bounced off after Finn, her arm settling comfortably around his waist as he draped an arm over her shoulders. Shelby started to pull Will in the direction of his car, but she noticed that his eyes were focused on a red-headed woman emerging from the theater, her arm linked through a taller man's. The red-head met his gaze, and her large brown eyes widened before she walked in his direction.

Shelby fixed a smile on her face as Will said, "Hey, Emma."

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him shyly, her eyes catching on Shelby standing at his side. "Hey, Will. I didn't expect to meet you here."

"I can say the same thing," he replied with a slight laugh. "Oh, Shelby, this is Emma Pillsbury. She's the guidance counselor at McKinley. Emma, this is Shelby Corcoran. She's the coach for Vocal Adrenaline, and my…my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. This is my dentist, Carl Howell." Emma smiled and moved a little closer to Albert. "We have to be going. I'll see you at school, Will."

"Yeah." Will watched her walk off, and it was only when Shelby tugged on his hand that he glanced in her direction. "Ready to go home?"

She shrugged. "It is a little chilly tonight."

The drive back to her house was nerve-racking because neither spoke, and she had considered turning on the radio but decided against it; it would only draw attention to the fact that they seemed unable to say anything to each other. He followed her inside and waited patiently as she slipped Quinn a twenty despite the girl's protests and proceeded to check on Beth before returning to him.

"It looks like she's down for the night," she said, startling him. She studied him as he scuffed the toe of his shoe against floor, and she walked over to him. "She still wants you. Maybe she even still loves you."

He didn't respond, his eyes fixed on hers, and with one swift movement, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, his lips attacking her mouth. She moaned and arched into him, lifting one leg to hook it around his hips; he pressed a little more into her as he kissed her neck and moved his hand underneath her skirt. He took her up against the wall, and she whispered his name into his neck as he pulled her up against him and carried her to the bedroom. Her head lolled on her neck, and she smiled up at him as he laid her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, his lips already trailing feather light kisses on her bared skin. She slid out of her dress and immediately unbuttoned his shirt as his hands unhooked her bra and threw it to one side.

She was impatient now, her fevered skin begging for his touch as she ground her hips against his, and he gave it to her. The way he made her feel was exhilarating and addictive, and she wanted to hold onto this moment forever because she felt that it was all coming to an end too quickly. He shuddered into her body one last time, and they fell together, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. He stayed above her, his chest heaving from his exertion, and she traced her fingers along his jaw.

"I love you." They weren't words she had meant to say; they had slipped out before she could stop them. But, she couldn't take them back, not when they were true.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist as he settled to one side of her, nestling his head against her shoulder. Snuggling into his side, she whispered her lips against his cheek and closed her eyes.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself alone in her bed, but the smell of fresh coffee reassured her that Will had not snuck out in the middle of the night. She yawned as she crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe, tying it closed as she wandered into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and munching on some buttered toast. She grabbed her own cup and joined him at the table, refusing to meet his gaze.

"We need to talk."

She bowed her head; she had seen that he was already dressed. Rubbing her eyes, she shook out her tangled hair and forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm listening."

He let out a slow breath and said, "I think we need to take some time apart. After last night, I just think it's for the best."

She raised an eyebrow. "After you fucked me senseless?"

"I know this isn't easy," he replied as he winced at her choice of words. "It's just…after running into Emma and all, and you telling me that she might still want to be with me, I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay with you when I'm not sure what I want."

"Just stop." Her voice was quiet and low, laced with pain. "I understand what you're saying. I realize that when I told you what I felt Emma still feels for you, I knew then what I was risking. I don't want an explanation because I really don't want to hear about how you might want another woman more than me."

"What you said last night…." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "When you said you love me…"

"I was telling the truth. However, I don't think that really changes anything." She stood up, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I think it's time for you to go, Will."

Pushing his chair away from the table, he made a move to touch her, but she flinched away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later or something, Shelby."

She bit her lip and stared at the floor; shaking his head, he left the kitchen, and she didn't move until she heard the front door close. She knelt to the floor and pressed her face into her knees as she wept.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel shifted in the passenger seat of Quinn's car as she pulled at her shorts, eyeing the bottle of tequila and case of beer in the back seat.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

Quinn snorted at Rachel's question. "I'm driving the speed limit, at your request, even though we could go ten miles over and not be stopped. It's only seven at night, and this is a nice car. No police officer is going to stop us."

"Well, I don't know if my mom will really appreciate this," Rachel said after a few moments of silence. "She asked me not to go see her today, and I really don't think she'll approve of the alcohol."

"This is how you handle a break-up, Man Hands," Quinn snapped, but there was no venom in her voice. "Now, I'm going to let you pick the radio station if you promise to stop whining about how this is illegal and whatever."

Biting her lip, Rachel nodded her head. "Fine. But you get to hold her hair back when she pukes her guts out."

Quinn shrugged and focused on the road, smiling when Rachel turned the radio to a popular station and proceeded to sing along with the song that was playing. Rachel smiled back when Quinn lent her voice to the chorus to harmonize.

As the doorbell rang, Shelby muttered under her breath and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she moved across the cluttered living room to answer the door; she had pulled out all of her old Vocal Adrenaline notes to see if there was anything that might be usable for their upcoming concert. She had been working them through very difficult choreography, and she believed that an easier number and familiar song would silence the more vocal complaints. She pulled the door opened and let a small smile flit onto her face at the sight of Quinn and Rachel standing on her front porch, clutching alcohol and overnight bags.

"What is going on?" Shelby finally asked as she motioned for them to walk inside.

"We are here to help you get over Mr. Schue," Rachel announced. "I was just going to bring you ice cream, but when I asked Quinn for help with this, she told me I was an idiot and that she would help me. So, here we are."

Shelby eyed the beer in Quinn's hands. "I don't really drink beer, but you two can have some if you want."

Rachel blanched. "I don't drink beer. Or anything, for that matter."

"Come on, Berry, let's go mix some drinks," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "We'll put the beer in the fridge for when the guys come over or something. My mom would kill me if she caught me with it."

"Then, how did the two of you manage to get all of this?" Shelby wandered into the kitchen after them.

"I called Puck and asked him to score me some booze, and Rachel swiped the tequila from her dads."

Shelby motioned for Rachel to give her the bottle of clear liquid. "I think I'll take a shot of this to get started. God, I cannot believe that I have to rely on two sixteen-year-old girls to get over a guy. I should have normal friends."

Quinn watched Shelby belt back a small amount of tequila and grimaced; she grabbed the bottle from the counter and pulled out a container of margarita mix as Shelby slumped forlornly over the counter. Rachel perched on a stool and leaned her head onto her elbows as she studied Quinn at work.

"What happened?" Rachel finally asked. When Quinn whipped around to glare at her, Rachel shrugged. "They seemed so happy, and now this. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's kind of complicated, baby girl," Shelby muttered. "He just thought it would be best if we took some time apart while he tries to get his shit together."

Quinn shoved a margarita under Shelby's nose. "Here, drink up. Rachel, I mixed up a virgin one for you, but I can put some tequila in it."

"I'll take the virgin."

Shelby shook her head. "I am not drinking alone. A little bit of tequila won't hurt you, Rachel."

Quinn laughed at that and finished mixing up their drinks, handing one to Rachel as she joined the mother-daughter pair at the counter. Rachel sipped hesitantly on her drink, smiling broadly at the sweet taste. Shelby kept her head bowed and nearly gulped her margarita at once before getting up to make a new one.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "So what is he trying to figure out? Is it another woman?"

Shelby flinched and sighed. "I guess you could say that. I was kind of blindsided by it all, which is why I'm such a mess right now. Normally, breaking up with a guy isn't all that bad for me."

"I thought it would last longer," Rachel offered quietly. "I don't think any of us have seen him so happy."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement and kept an eye on how many margaritas Shelby had put into her system; the goal might be to get Shelby drunk, but Quinn really didn't want to deal with alcohol poisoning or anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, that didn't stop him from picking up and walking out."

Shelby's words were starting to slur together, and Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel, jerking her head in Shelby's direction. Rachel caught onto the simple hint and hopped off her stool, walking over to stand behind her mother. Hesitantly, Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist and laid her head on her mother's shoulder; Shelby stiffened at the closeness, but her muscles relaxed as she broke down into quiet tears. Quinn moved to join them, letting one hand flutter against Rachel's arm as she leaned into them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you two any of this," Shelby said as she tried to wipe the salty liquid off her cheeks. "God, what kind of mother am I? I'm letting you two drink and, God, I'm such a screw-up."

"It's okay, Mom." Rachel shook her head. "Underage drinking is very common, and it is better for us to be supervised by a responsible adult than sneaking out to parties. And, you are under a lot of stress considering that you just broke up with a man you really cared about and you have a baby girl and you're still responsible for Vocal Adrenaline. It stands to reason that you won't be perfectly pulled together."

Quinn's lips quirked upwards at Rachel's long-winded explanation. "How about we change into our pajamas and take turns man-bashing? I've found it kind of helps the crying because you move right onto anger."

Letting out a small laugh, Shelby gave Quinn a slight smile. "Sounds like a good idea."

Quinn left the room to get her and Rachel's bags, and Shelby sagged against her counter as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know I told you not to come over, but I'm glad you did anyway," Shelby said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out. I hope this doesn't change your relationship with Will. I didn't think about how this might affect you when I started seeing him."

"I'm going to have a hard time forgiving him for this," Rachel replied. "But, you don't have to apologize to me for anything. You didn't know when you started dating him that things would end like this. I want you to be happy, Mom, more than I want anything else."

"Come here, baby girl," Shelby murmured, holding her arms out for Rachel.

Rachel relaxed into Shelby's embrace with a contented sigh as she glanced up at Shelby. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I will. It might just take some time."

Quinn stuck her head back into the kitchen, already changed into a tank top and shorts. "Come on, losers. And, grab the tequila. We can play a drinking game."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in a manner that eerily mirrored Shelby, but Shelby just shook her head as she snatched up the tequila and marched out of the kitchen, Rachel hot on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**An update! And, it's not exactly Rachel and Shelby, but I felt that this conversation was important. Not to worry, next chapter will focus on solely Rachel and Shelby. We have to deal with that nasty business that happened with Finn. **

**

* * *

**

Quinn sat on the top step of Shelby's porch, her knees tucked under her chin. It was turning cold fast, and as the dark crept over the horizon, a breeze that chilled more than soothed drifted around her. The sound of the front door opening and closing didn't even cause her to stir.

"Any reason you're sitting out here alone when I thought you left an hour ago?" Shelby asked as she took a seat beside Quinn.

Quinn shrugged and pulled her light jacket tighter around her. "I guess I couldn't leave."

"What's going on?"

"It's about Beth." Quinn paused and let out a small laugh. "I don't think I should come back here."

Shelby reached out to pat Quinn's back but thought better of it. "What do you mean?"

"I've been playing at this." Quinn bit her lip and blinked; she was not going to cry. "I'm not her mom; I gave birth to Beth, and when you offered to let me be a part of her life, I thought it would be easy. But, it's not because you're her mom, and every time she looks for you, not me, it hurts. And, it's only going to get worse. When she starts talking, I'm not going to be the one she calls 'mom,' and knowing that kills me.

"Besides, Sam wants to see her, and my mom wants to come over here and get involved. I can't keep them away and keep Beth. And, I shouldn't do that. It's not fair to them or me, or even you and Beth."

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" Shelby folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them. "I know what it's like to walk out on your daughter. Do you want to do that?"

"She won't know the difference." Quinn couldn't help the bitter laugh that fell from her lips. "She's just a baby."

"She won't be forever."

"If I ever changed my mind, would you let me still see her?"

Shelby looked Quinn in the eyes. "Yes. I would never keep you from Beth nor her from you."

Quinn sighed and nodded her head. "Then, there's that. It's not the same. I have that option if I want it. But, I'm going to be leaving soon, going off to college, possibly eventually getting married and settling down. Having other kids. How is that not abandonment?"

"Because you love her. You wouldn't have given her up if you thought you could give Beth everything she needs."

"But, I want her." Quinn's lips quivered and she gripped the edge of her jacket in her fists. "God, I want her back so bad. And, I know better, which is why I can't keep doing this. I have to choose eventually. And, this will be what's best for her."

"And best for you."

"Is that so wrong?"

"No." Shelby wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders in a brief hug. "If you ever want to see her, you can. Just let me know."

"Will you tell her eventually that she was adopted and that I'm her birth mother?" Quinn couldn't help her curiosity.

"When she's old enough to understand that she was given up because she was loved, not because she wasn't wanted," Shelby said softly. "I don't know when that will be. What about Puck? Does he feel the same way as you?"

"I don't think so. But, that's his decision, not mine." Quinn stood up and straightened her shirt. "I should go. My mom will be worried if I'm not home when she gets back from work."

Shelby got to her feet. "All right. You're sure?"

Quinn pressed her lips together and nodded her head. Shelby didn't say anything and walked back into her house. Quinn got into her car and drove off, shedding silent tears the whole way home.

* * *

The next day, she wandered down the school hallways. It was lunchtime, but she didn't feel much like eating. Well, she had an apple in her hand, but she decided after a moment of consideration to put it into locker. When she had shut the metal door, she turned around to see Rachel standing behind her.

"So, I guess Shelby told you," Quinn said without preamble.

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

"No, thank you, Rachel," Quinn bit out. "I don't think you really understand, so you'll excuse me if I don't want to listen to you tell me what a horrible person I am and how I should be ashamed of myself."

"I don't think that." Rachel took a timid step forward and held out a book that she had been clutching to her chest. "I finished this last night. I've been working on it, with some help from Shelby, for awhile now, and I thought you should have it."

Quinn took it from Rachel's hands and flipped it open to the first page. She couldn't help the smile that sprang to her face when she saw the words on the thick paper. They were the lyrics from the song Puck had sung for her when they were fighting over Beth's name, the song that had ultimately determined the little girl's name. The words were written in an elegant calligraphy. She turned the page and saw pictures of Beth, a few from the ultrasounds that she had given Shelby, some of Beth in the hospital, some of Beth in her arms. Quinn could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because my mom knows what it's like to give up a child, and how hard it is to walk away. All of those pictures, they're of you and Puck and Beth. As she gets older, either I or my mom will send you letters and pictures so you can keep up with her as she grows up. You might not be able to be a part of Beth's life here, but you still deserve to have a small piece of her." Rachel smiled. "Do you like it?"

Quinn just nodded her head as she traced the outline of Beth's small cheek in one of the pictures. Rachel stepped forward and flung her arms around Quinn, holding tightly for a moment before letting her go and disappearing. Quinn leant against the wall and held the book tightly to her chest.


End file.
